What If?
by Madame Red Wolf
Summary: What if Squirlflight denied Brambleclaw? What if she went with Ashfur. What would become of Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze? What would become of Thunderclan? (AshxSquirrel, CrowxLeaf rated T for violence cause I'm just a violent person)
1. Chapter 1

**_What if Squirlflight denied Brambleclaw? What if she went with Ashfur. What would become of Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze? What would become of Thunderclan?_**

**Alliances are the same as at the beginning of ****_The Sight_**

_Prologue_

_ ″Brambleclaw, I've told you. Theres too much between us. I choose Ashfur." Squrlflight's green eyes were sad as she rejected the heartbroken brown tom. He was deputy, he was strong he was perfect! Why couldn't she choose him? Brambleclaw's amber eyes flashed with furry, and he screeched, springing over Squirlflight, and onto the slightly smaller grey tom. Ashfur screeched in suprise_

_ ″What in starclan are you doing!?" Ashfur yowled._

_ ″Whats going on?" Came a gruff mew. It was Dustpelt,_

_ ″Oh Starclan, Dustpelt get Firestar! Brambleclaw is going to kill him!" Squirlflight growled. She had to help somehow, but her kits... no one knew yet. But she couldn't endnager them! What would she do... Then a flash of Ginger and Firestar was on top of Ashfur and Brambleclaw, pulling the tabby off Ashfur._

_ ″I'm surprised at you Brambleclaw. By Starclan, I strip you of your Deputy title!" firestar snarled._

_ ″Th-thats ok, Firestar. Give it to someone who deserves it. With out Squirlflight, with out Tawnypelt... Or any of my family. I have nothing left here. I renounce the warrior code, and am now known as Bramble. I will live as a rouge." Bramble gasped, he turned and ran, hid tail streaming behind him,_

_ ″Lets get you to leafpool." Squirlfligth whispered, and lead Ashfur away. Firestar looked at Dustpelt and Cloudtail who had come back with him._

_ 'We're going to have to go back. I have to appoint a deputy now."Firestar sighed. This would be his fourth deputy..._

_When they returned, Firestar leaped onto the highledge, He yowled his summons. Ashfur limped away from Leafpool's den, and sat with Squirlflight to wait for the announcement._

_ ″I am sorry to tell you, Brambleclaw has left Thunderclan. He was upset at a... decision that ended with him attacking and attempting to murder Ashfur. He is now a rouge, and calls himself Bramble. So, I must chose a new deputy. I say these words and starclan may approve of my choice, Thornclaw will be the new Deputy!" There were many yowls of consent, and Thornclaw as pleased._

_ ″I... I must make an announcement too." Leafpool's voice rose from behind them. She leaped up to the Highrock. Firestar din't look confused, he just looked sad. ″I... I have made a grave error. I Cannot be your medicine cat anymore." Leafpool looked down, ″I...I..._

_ ″She is pregnant with Crowfeather's kits" Firestar said softly. There were yowls of dissent,_

_ ″Traitor!" came a screech fro m somewhere. Squrleflight sprang to her paws,_

_ 'Shut-up! She's only made a mistake! Bramble tried to Kill Ashfur, but i dont hear anyone making any huge complaints!" she snarled. That did shut up the majority of her clan mates. _

_"Ok. My decision, Is leafpool will not leave the camp untill after her kits become apprentices." _

_"Your letting her stay here?" Dustpelt snarled._

_"I know I havn't been deputy for long, but I agree with Firestar. What he says in only logical. What would we do with out a medicine cat?"_

_"What about the Moonpool?" Ferncloud asked._

_"I will go one last time. I can tell my friends wehat has happened, my grave mistake. Maybe one of my kits can become a medicine cat._

_"Or one of mine." Squrrelflight smiled._

_"You pregnant?" Ashfur hissed._

_"yes. I will be moving to the nursery tonight." Squrrelflight purred and walked away. Thunderclan would live for another day._


	2. Chapter 2

Birth

Squirrelflight sat gasping after the birth of her four kits. Leafpool was there, and her three kits had been watching. Or at least two were watching, the third was blind.

″Oh starclan thank god that is over." she sighed. Ashfur was there with her, and now curled around her.

″They're beautiful" he purred there was a ginger she-cat with white spots, a tortie male, a molted red and black tom with a very fluffy red tail, and the last was a cream she-cat. Squirrelflight purred at him we should name them." Sandstorm and Firestar came in at that moment. They both inhales sharply,

″Oh my, that looks like my father, Redtial." sandstorm purred.

″I was planning on calling him Ravenkit," she smiled at Firestar

"The tortie kind of looks like Spottedleaf." he smiled in return.

″He was going to be called Nightkit."

″I would like to call the ginger one Skykit. Her spots look like clouds on the sky when the Sun sets." Ashfur smiled.

″Its beautiful." Squirrelflight looked at the cream shecat, ″Lilykit for the last one.

"They're beautiful." Ashfur purred.

"They'll make fine warriors." Leafpool sighed, and walked away. Squirrelflight sighed as she watched Lionkit Hollykit and finally little blind Jaykit follow her out. she knew her sister lived for being a medicine cat, she had just strayed from the path of Starclan.

"From here on, you will be known as Hollypaw and Lionpaw!" Firestar called, then he leaned down so only the apprentices could hear him, 'no matter your birth, you can all ways be the best warrior, or in you brother's case, medicine cat. I'm a prime example." Hollypaw and Lionpaw who were nervous looked up at Firestar in surprise and gratitude. Lionpaw went and touched noses with Ashfur, and Hollypaw to Brackenfur. Jaypaw had been apprenticed by Leafpool days before.

"Wow cool your apprentices!" Nightkit and Skykit squealed as they pounced on Hollypaw and Lionpaw. their sister and brother soon followed. the two apprentices laughed, knowing they had tried to do the same thing to Jaypaw the day before, but nearly lost their ears and tail in doing so.

"Yeah, soon you can join us in the apprentices den!" Lionpaw waved his tail in excitement.

"Hopefully we'll be warriors first." came a haughty scoff, 'the apprentices den is much too crowded." it was Berrypaw, the most proud and stupid apprentice in the clan.

"Oh shut it Berrypaw, its only a moon, i doubt you'll be a warrior." Lionpaw spat. he really didn't like the cream tom.

"H-Hi Berrypaw." Lilykit shuffled her paws. obviously the youngest of Squirrelflight's litter didn't share Lionpaw's disdain. **(If I accidentally put a warrior name in here that doesn't belong, I'm really sorry.)**

"Oh hi Kit." Berrypaw said dismissively. Ravenkit, the usually quiet molted red and black tom stood from where he was wrestling with Nightkit and stalked up to Berrypaw, and stuck his nose in the cream-tom's face.

"Her name is Lilykit." he snarled, his green eyes livid. Lily'kit had her ears down and tail drooped,

"N-no it's OK. I don't expect an apprentice like Berrypaw to r-remember a small kit's name." Lilykit whispered.

"He should. were his clan mates, he should show more respect." Nightkit hissed from his place on the ground, immediately backing up his brother.

"Stop." Hollypaw walked forward, her green eyes haughty, she flicked Berrypaw's nose with the tip of her thick black tail, "you should be ashamed. no real warrior forgets the names of their clan mates, especially a sweet shecat like Lilykit."

"Uhm.." Berrypaw was astonished. two kits and an apprentice had nearly bit his ears off because he called a kit, Kit? he shook his head and walked away flicking his tail in annoyance.

"It's OK, Lilykit. become a great warrior and he'll see you." Skykit purred to her sister. Lilykit looked up at Skykit, here orange-amber eyes hopeful,

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. remember the tales the Elders tell us about Firestar? no one liked him because he's a kitty-pet, or was. now, Sandstorm loves him because he's a great kind leader and and an amazing warrior." Skykit explained. Lilykit looked up and bared her teeth,

"I swear that I'll be the best warrior then!" she squeaked.

"Good to hear." Firestar's deep voice came from above them, "You'll be apprenticed in a moon. too bad, that Daisy's litter is still too inexperienced to become warriors, the Apprentice den is too small. we may have to expand it. good thing its green-leaf." the leader said as if to himself. the kits giggled and decided to visit Leafpool and Jaypaw.

"hi Jaypaw!" Skykit mewled.

"What do you want." he growled back.

"Why are you so prickly?' Skykit purred, bumping his shoulder with her head. Nightkit purred, seeing the blind tom's eyes glitter with affection. the white and ginger she-cat was the only one who had wormed her way completely under the harsh exterieior of the medicine apprentice.

"What ever."he purred, "You guys aren't sick are you?

"No. we just wanted to visit our aunt and cousin." Lilykit purred the cream she-cat was another not even Jaypaw could be nasty to.

"Well don't be too long. Leafpool is sleeping, she was up all night again." Jaypaw's voice rung with worry for his mother. he stuck his nose into the herb store, and sniffed,"will one of you do me a favor and find Sandstorm? ask her to take this old tansy and find some new?" Jaypaw meowed and Ravenkit. the bushy tailed tom took the dried up leaves and went to find Sandstorm.

"Did you really want to be a medicine cat?" Lilykit asked Jaypaw. Jaypaw's fur initially bristled, but then he lay it flat.

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I? I'm blind, and have you ever heard of a blind warrior? i suppose it was partially who my mother is, and because even if I'm blind I can see sense. Starclan must have laid out a path for me, if I was born like this. I think, If I could see, it would be different. I would have chosen the path of a Warrior then." he explained calmly.

"Well... I think you could have been a warrior." Lilykit purred. Skykit purred too, though she did know that if Jaypaw had become a warrior, it would have been very hard for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Apprenticeship

"Stormfur, You will mentor Nightpaw, Sorreltail, you will mentor Skypaw, Birchfall you will mentor Ravenpaw, and Brooke, you will mentor Lilypaw." Firestar called Lilypaw looked up in astonishment; the Tribe she-cat was going to mentor her? She was very surprised, but pleased.

"We should all go sweet the territory first." Brooke said in her exotic tone. Lilypaw purred her pleasure. She had grown a lot, and was now almost as big as her siblings, but not quite. They all walked out together, then deciding their patrol was too big, they she-cats split off. Lilypaw, Skypaw Brooke and Sorreltail were enjoying the patrol when they scented Windclan over the border. The she-cats raced there, Lilypaw felt her blood boiling in her veins, and fear thrilled though her. She was barley out of the nursery!

"Crowfeather?" came Sorreltail's surprised snarl, coupled by Skypaw's. Brooke and Lilypaw were less hostile but still, not inviting. There was a blackish gray tom with ice blue eyes. Aside from the eye color, and fur length, Hollypaw was a spitting image of him.

″What do you want here, Crowfeather." Brooke's voice was more gentle and kind, but still demanding.

″I... I heard that an un-named She-cat had kits, and those kits were made apprentices. I've been wanting to see them. And now I've finally brought up the gumption."

″Why do you want to see these kits?" Sorreltail growled.

″I know they're mine and Leaf pool's." he said simply. Skypaw snarled and lowered her dappled head, a thundering of foot steps sounded, and Birchfall and Stormfur followed by their apprentices came from the brush, Birchfall stomped right up to him and stuck his nose into the taller Tom's face,

″You have no buissees saying something like that!"

″I do, why would Firestar not say which She-cat had kits, and didn't say their names until they were apprenticed. They weren't at the gathering, even though most of the time, when an kit is apprenticed, they are at the gathering that full moon." Crowfeather explained. Lilypaw could sent the furry rolling off his flanks, but he kept his calm very well. ″I promise, Windclan will never know, I will not demand taking them back to Windclan with me. I just want to meet them." He assured the four warriors and four apprentices.

″Skypaw, go back to camp and tell Leafpool and Firestar that we're bringing Crowfeather back with us." Sorretail said. Skypaw nodded and darted through the trees. they sat there and waited, so Skypaw could be there before they were.

″You know, I guess your kind of my uncle." Lilypaw stepped forward and purred. Crowfeather looked dowm and she noticed that his icy eyes were very sad,

″Oh? Who is your mother?"

″Squirrelflight. My father is Ashfur. I'm Lilypaw, and these are my brothers, Nightpaw and Ravenpaw. The she cat that just left, Skypaw is my sister." Lilypaw explained.

″That's nice. I was very good friend with your mother on the great journey. What ever happened to Brambleclaw?" he directed this latest question to Stormfur.

″Uh... He's not around anymore..." He said simply.

″What? Did he die?" Crowfeather's eyes went wide.

″No. he became a rouge." Sorreltail said curtly,

″Come on lets go." She lead the way, Lilypaw and Nightpaw were on either side of Crowfeather, Birchfall behind and Brooke and Stormfur flanking the apprentices.

Once they got to clamp, there was some hisses of disapproval, and a couple mows of confusion. Leafpool, her kits and Firestar were sitting in the middle of the clearing.

″You promise, you wont take these Apprentices?"

″I swear on Starclan." Crowfeather promised.

″Alright then." Firestar stepped aside, and Leafpool stepped forward, and touched noses with Crowfeather. Lilypaw gasped, because what she saw startled her, her vision went black except for Crowfeather and Leafpool. They weren't the color of cats though. They both glowed like the sun, the longer they touched, the more the color intensified. When they broke apart, everything went back to normal. Lilypaw shook her head in confusion and watched as Crowfeather met his sons and daughter.

″I...I'm Hollypaw." the black apprentice shuffled her paws, ″Brackenfur is my mentor."

″I'm Lionpaw. Ashfur is my mentor." the golden tabby's eyes blazed with challenge, and pride.

″Yeah, I'm Jaypaw. Leafpool is my mentor." the gray tabby tom growled, looking sightlessly at the ground.

″Why don't you look at me, Jaypaw?" Crowfeather asked, seeing slightly hurt.

″What good would it do? I'm blind." he snarled.

″Oh. I'm sorry it sound like a touchy subject." Crowfeather's shoulders bristled slightly, and Lilypaw could sense the anger from the apprentice's disrespect. Lilypaw giggled.

″Hey whats so funny?" Ravenpaw tipped his head.

″I can see where Jaypaw got his prickly-ness." Lilypaw purred at her brother.

″What do you mean? Crowfeather doesn't look mad." Ravenpaw meowed.

″But he smells mad."

″You cant smell anger. Only fear." Ravenpaw scoffed.

″Well I can." Lilypaw's shoulder's bristled in contempt.

″Well, you all look strong. I cant let Windclan know that you share my blood, or they may try and take you from your mother. So, I will see you at the gathering, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw." The black tom touched each apprentice on the top of the head, and Lilypaw saw again, the glowing color of the cats. But the odd thing was, it was only Crowfeather who glowed with that yelowee sun color. Jaypaw was a color of roses that reminded her of anger, Hollypaw was a kind of gray that reminded her of indecision, and Lionpaw was green, a color that reminded her of hope. What was happening to her? Why was she seeing things that weren't there?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there, you can call me Foxshine, I'm thrilled to see good reviews, and to Minycool1 especially, I know that Brambleclaw was wayyy out of character, but for the purposes of this story, that's how it had to be. and same with Crowfether being way out of character here too. and, Jaypaw, Hollypaw and lionpaw will all have different personalities, since they're growing up knowing their parents.<strong>

_**Ok, Question of the day: what is your Warrior name?**_

_**-Foxshine**_


	4. Chapter 4

Crowfeather and Jaypaw

Lilypaw had forgotten the vision she had of Leafpool and Crowfeather and their odd golden glow. she had grown, but was still was a lot smaller than her brothers, who had grown to be almost as big and Stormfur in their last moon. Now when Lilypaw was playing with Ravenpa3w or Nightpaw, they had to be careful not to crush her. She was very very small. Hollypaw could relate to her, the older black she-cat wasn't much bigger.

"But you half Windclan. Your supposed to be a slight small." she whined. She never held it against her cousin that she was Half-clan, even though most warriors did. And as she had gotten older, she had gotten more out going, and if anyone ever mentioned her half-clan status in a bad way, they would get an earful about how Hollypaw was a natural fighter, and an intelligent hunter, and fast and brave. The list she gave could go on. She had even once used the argument that Hollypaw was very pretty. Mousepaw seemed to agree.

"Yes, but that doesn't change that all of Thunderclan is large. Even Jaypaw is bigger than me now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" came Jaypaw's gruff mew. There was irritation sparking off his pelt, but it wasn't too big.

″Oh sorry Jaypaw. I only meant that you were really small as a kit, but now your bigger than me!" Hollypaw mewed.

″At least you notice I'm not a stupid kit anymore. I wish Leafpool would." he growled.

″Whats wrong?" Lilypaw mewed

'She wont teach me any self defense! What if we had to go somewhere, like Riverclan and ask for help? And Shadowclan attacked us on our way? I would be helpless like always. ″ Jaypaw was growling like a badger, but Lilypaw could feel his hurt.

'I'm going on a walk." he snarled. Lilypaw looked after him and almost followed,

″No, stay here. When he's angry you just have to leave him alone." Hollypaw put her tail in front of Lilypaw,

″But he's not just angry... he's hurt and feels useless..." she mewed sadly.

Jaypaw slid through the trees silently, he would wait by the border and see if Crowfeather would agree that he needs to be treated like an apprentice instead of a kit. If Crowfeather wasn't on patrol, then he would just say that he was looking for some borage...

He traveled fast for a blind cat, but with the wind blowing the wrong way, his sense of smell was messed up... where was the lake? Suddenly Windclan scent washed over him, and he was even more confused and tried to turn around but as he did he heard a vaguely familiar yowl,

″Jaypaw!" just as he fell in a dip, and into water that was above his head. Water filled his nose mouth and ears,

″Help! I'm drowning." he cried. Suddenly, sharp teeth met his scruff and he was hauled out of the water.

″Oh my, are you OK?" came a female mew.

″How stupid for him to have walked into the water." came a scoffing mewl.

″Shut up Harepaw you stupid stupid mouse-brain!' Crowfeather hissed, ″He's blind!" Jaypaw was touched by his father's concern, even though the other cats didn't know Crowfeather was Jaypaw's father.

″Crowfeather, calm down," came the shocked mew of the she-cat from earlier, ″Harepaw didn't know."

″You should never assume anything, Whitetail." Crowfeather hissed. He started licking Jaypaw's fur, ″You alright Jaypaw?"

″yeah, I'm fine. Could you take me back to the border? I... well I'm a bit lost... I was looking for some borage for Leafpool." Jaypaw scuffed his paws, embarrassment burning his ears.

″No, Crowfeather, look, he has scratches on his flanks from the rocks. If they're not cleaned immediately, then they'll get infected." came the soft mew of a young she-cat.

″WE should just leave him to die. What good is a blind apprentice?" Harepaw snarled. Before Crowfeather had a chance to turn on Harepaw, Jaypaw turned to him, he could feel his entire body shaking from cold and exhaustion, but his fur stuck up in wet spikes as his hackles rose, and he hissed in Harepaw's face,

″Say that again and you'll see just how useless I am." he snarled in the tom's face.

″Don't Jaypaw. We will take you to Barkface and Kestrelpaw. Heatherpaw can you wait at the border, when Thunderclan goes looking for Jaypaw tell them he got hurt and were keeping him at camp, but that he's not a prisoner, we just wanted him to be OK." Crowfeather ordered his apprentice. The Windclan cats brought Jaypaw to their camp, and the kind medicine apprentice treated his shallow wounds while Barkface and Crowfeather licked his fur the opposite way to dry him out. Exhaustion pulled at him and he yawned,

″Sleep, young one." Barkface purred, ″You will be safe, and hopefully when you wake, your clan will be here for you." the old tom rolled some poppy seeds to Jaypaw, who gratefully lapped them up and curled up. Falling asleep on the spot.

″So Crowfeather, were you planning on telling your clan?" Barkface asked the black-grey tom when Kestrelpaw was out of earshot.

″Tell them what?"

″That Jaypaw and his siblings are your kits." Barkface fixed Crowfeather with a hard amber gaze.

″What? How..." Crowfeather was astonished,

″Leafpool has been one of my best friends since she was an apprentice. When she told us she would no longer be a medicine cat after she finished training Jaypaw, I knew they had to be yours. I haven't told anyone, your secret is safe." the brown tom nodded. Crowfeather thought a moment, he had lost his chance with Nightcloud when she had caught him watching Leafpool over the border, she had gone with his best friend, Owlwhisker, and their son, Breezekit hated him as much as his mother. The only cats that trusted him anymore was Owlwhisker and his mother, Ashfoot. He made up his mind when Firestar followed by Leafpool Brooke and Lilypaw came running into the camp lead by Heatherpaw.

″Oh my Jaypaw my poor kit are you alright!" Leafpool ran over and began to lick to waking tom until he snarled,

″Alright alright. I'm OK. Crowfeather fished me out of some water, and they brought me back... Kestrelpaw and Barkface healed my scratches.

″I am glad that young Jaypaw is better, but you should all be going back to your camp, should you not?" Onestar said, his voice was not cold, but it wasn't warm and friendly either.

″I... I have something to say." Crowfeather meowed. Firestar looked over in confusion.

″What is it Crowfeather?" Onestar sounded irritated.

″I... Firestar, I want to ask to join Thunderclan."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, for starters, this may sound a little confusing. Crowfeather is very OOC IK. but, the whole Nightcloud deal, was when he was 'courting' her, trying to earn trust, she caught him watching Leafpool gathering herbs on the other side of the border, so she dumped him, and went with Owlwhisker, to try and hurt Crowfeather. P.S I have no idea whether Owlwhisker and Crowfeather were friends or not.<strong>

_**-Foxshine**_


	5. Chapter 5

Crowfeather and Thunderclan

″You want to what?" came the double cry from Ashfoot and Owlwhisker.

″You know that you two are the only ones who care about me." Crowfeather growled.

″If you do this, Crowfeather, you know you may have to fight Windclan at some point." Firestar said seriously.

″OK. That is OK with me. There are many times I've wanted to fight a few of them anyway." He growled.

″Well..." Firestar's eyes narrowed a little in thought.

″I... I will leave anyway and become a rouge if not accepted." Crowfeather meowed quietly.

″Why?" Firestar asked.

″I'm sick of living somewhere where I am not wanted, just because I loved someone that the law said I couldn't." Crowfeather sighed.

″OK. Come with us, we will continue this discussion at home." Firestar growled, and looked at Onestar so see if the tom would challenge him.

″Good riddance." the wiry tom hissed. The Patrol left, black tom in tow. Jaypaw looked blindly at Crowfeather,

″You... actually are leaving your home to live with us?" he asked quietly. The cats in the Thunderclan patrol knew Crowfeather was Jaypaw Hollypaw and Lionpaw's father.

″I know Leafpool still loves me... And I hope you and your litter-mates do. Squirrelflight has been my friend for quite a few seasons... I hope I can be accepted here... better than in my own clan." Crowfeather whispered to his son.

"I... I already accept you." Jaypaw whispered back, "And I know mother, and my brother and sister will." Lilypaw pretended she didn't hear the spark of hope and love in the usually coarse Jaypaw's voice.

The patrol returned to camp to many surprised growls. Leafpool rushed forward and touched her nose to Crowfeather's flank,

"What's going on, Crowfeather?' she asked quietly. Crowfeather looked at her, his blue eyes alight with live, and hope.

"Let all cats who can catch their own prey gather beneath the highleadge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. Thornclaw sat at the foot of the ledge looking disgruntled.

"What is Crowfeather doing here?" came a yowl. Further observation revealed it was Cloudtail, looking only a little angry.

"He has come to ask if he can join Thunderclan." Firestar said shortly.

'What? You're not really going to allow it, are you Firestar." Came Mousefur's rasping voice.

"Why shouldn't he join?" Lilypaw spoke up. As all the older cats glared at her she crouched in fear and embarrassment.

"Go on, Lilypaw." Firestar said. Brooke's eyes glowed with encouragement, so she sat up,

"Well… I have seen Crowfeather at gatherings, and even now in his camp. No one but two cats wanted him there. Why should he live there where so few accept him? I do. He's my uncle."

"I accept him. He's my father." Lionpaw spoke up.

"Me too!" Hollypaw's thick tail was fluffed up a little.

"I will always accept him, he is my mate, if he will take me." Leafpool whispered. She twined her tail with Crowfeather's, and Crowfeather purred, they had the small yellow glow from before. Lilypaw watched as the glow strengthened, and instead of looking away, like she usually did, Lilypaw closed her eyes and scented the air. She scented Windclan. That was Crowfeather. She didn't understand why cats said that Windclan smelled bad, Crowfeather smelled like warm heather, and wind. There was also Leafpool's smell. Warm, like herbs, and when they intertwined, they actually smelled somewhat like their kits. She could tangibly taste the love rolling from the cats. She opened her eyes and looked her leader square in the face,

"Love is not a crime. Crowfeather has left his family, because he hopes to find one that will eventually love him." Lilypaw mewed.

"I have never heard such wise words from an apprentice. So, Crowfeather, you understand you may have to fight Windclan?" Firestar asked.

"Would you fight your mother?" Thornclaw asked. Crowfeather's eyes flashed,

'Would you?"

"Of course not!" Thornclaw growled.

"Neither would I. but, I would fight Owlwhisker, Onestar, or any of the cats in Windclan."

"But not your mother." Firestar was slightly confused, Ashfur stood up next to his daughter,

"Think about it, Firestar. Who would fight with their mother, the cat who nursed them? Cloudtail was nursed by Brindleface next to Ferncloud and me, and even though Brindleface wasn't really his mother, I highly doubt that he would fight her if needed."

"Ashfur is right, I would never lift a claw against her." Cloudtail purred. Everyone relaxed. Firestar nodded,

"Crowfeather, I grant you a place in the warriors of Thunderclan, but we will be watching you. For the first moon, you aren't to leave camp, unless it is to retrieve moss, and then you will need a warrior with you. If you can prove to be a loyal warrior, the moon after your time in camp, you will be introduced to the gathering as a Thunderclan cat." Firestar nodded. Leafpool's tail curled in glee, as she went to help him find a place in the warrior's den.

A few sunrises later, Lilypaw and Nightpaw were battling together Brooke and Stormfur calling out hints and instructions. Lilypaw caught Nightpaw's hind legs and sent him toppling and pinned him, her cream paw buried in his thick tortoiseshell fur.

"I win again Nightpaw." She purred.

"How do you do that? You're like, half my size!" he whined.

"She is better at fighting, because your large size and strength that would work against an opponent closer to your size puts you at a dis advantage against a small lithe cat like Lilypaw." Stormfur purred.

"Well let's give him someone his size then." Birchfall purred, followed by Brackenfur, Hollypaw and Ravenpaw. Hollypaw and Lilypaw squared up, and Hollypaw sprang at the smaller she-cat, and Nightpaw and Ravenpaw were already a writhing ball of fur. Lilypaw quickly thought she had the better of Hollypaw, but was fast taken off balance, when the black she cat slithered out from under her and pinned Lilypaw.

'You're great!" Lilypaw purred.

"WE should head back to the hollow." Stormfur said, "You two have hunted and trained, I'm sure your starving."

"Oh yes!" Nightpaw and Lilypaw purred together. They walked into clan together, Lilypaw could feel her sore muscle slide under her pelt, and she felt strong. She knew she was done growing, which irked her more than anything, but that was ok. Stormfur's words rang in her ears, _"A small lithe cat has the advantage."_She purred to herself.

"Hey Lilypaw." Berrypaw walked over to her and purred, "I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me?" Lilypaw purred,

"Hang on while I bring a couple of Mice to Mousefur and Longtail."

"Don't worry, I already did it." Crowfeather walked out of the elder's den, his eyes were watering, and his muzzle was a bleeding.

"What did you do Crowfeather? He purred,

"Remind me to never get snippy with Mousefur again." He then walked off to Leafpool's den to get some cobwebs.

"Right then, there's a large rabbit in the fresh-kill pile, shall we share that?" Berrypaw asked.

"Sure." Lilypaw purred and followed him to the fresh-kill pile.

* * *

><p><strong>so is this going to be LilyxBerry?I am open to suggestions of a different pairing, if someone has a suggestion. I was thinking, I could have Foxpaw, when he is apprenticed, like Lilypaw. I am open to suggestions of pairings for Nightpaw Ravenpaw and Skypaw. I like the idea of Nightpaw and Hollypaw. :D<strong>

_**-Foxshine**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Assessment

a moon passed, and Crowfeather was becoming accepted as a Thunderclan cat. there were doubters, of course. Thornclaw, Dustpelt, Cloudtail and Spiderleg. Lilypaw always scolded Spiderleg, the youngest of the group, when he was outwardly mean to Crowfeather. she would feel the frustration, and anger roll off his pelt, but he hid it well. That is how Lilypaw recognized her power.

"Why dont you just go back, rabbit breath! you'll never be a true thunderclan cat. you'll always smell like the stinking moore!" Spiderleg sneered at the older tom. Crowfeather kept his Ice blue eyes at the ground, and kept silent. he wanted to rip out the stupid long legged tom's eyes out!

"Shut up, Spiderleg. I know why you hate him." she sneered, "You liked Leafpool. even though she was a medicine cat! you're just jealous!" Lilypaw snarled then was surprised, how did she know this? she sat and licked her paw, "Why don't you just go and hunt, stupid mouse brain." she felt, slowly, his anger and surprise turn to confusion, then calm,

"Oh… Ok. Hey Brackenfur…"

"Lilypaw… how…?" Crowfeather's voice was confused, he had seen the change in the tom.

"I… I don't know. I'm going to go talk to Jaypaw…" Lilypaw stood up, she was so confused! she willed Spiderleg to calm down, and go away, and he did.

"Jaypaw…" she mewled as she stepped into the medicine den.

"Hm?" The grey tom looked up, sensing her presence.

"I think there's something wrong with me…"

"What? are you sick?" Jaypaw stood up and walked over sniffing his smaller cousin.

"No no, nothing like that." She sat down and told him what happened.

"You know, I have something funny going on too. I can walk in other cat's dreams."

"Wow! thats cool!" Lilypaw purred, "but… what does it mean? is it because were kin?"

"Maybe, don't tell anyone else about it, yet. I will speak with starclan when I go to the moonpool tonight, I think Leafpool is coming with… though I don't know why."

"Oh, thats nice." Lilypaw purred, and let her mind wander for a moment, then Leafpool entered, and looked at Lilypaw, their eyes met then in a flash, she saw Jaypaw by a pool, and Leafpool's voice saying "Jayfeather." Lilypaw shook her head and growled.

"What's wrong, Lilypaw?" Leafpool asked.

"oh, nothing. a bug just flew into my ear.."

"Of course, its hard for it not to with ears that big." Nightpaw's teasing voice wafted into the den, 'Come on, Brooke and Stormfur want to assess us."

"oh ok! Have fun at the Moonpool!" Lilypaw walked off after her brother.

Nightpaw was always protective over his smallest sister, and was very confused over how she was seeming so distant and worried.

"Lilypaw, is something the matter?" he asked.

"Hm? oh no, not really, I am ok." Lilypaw purred to her brother

"OK, well get your head out of the clouds, this is our second Assessment, If were good enough, Firestar will take us to the Moonpool tomorrow." Nightpaw meowed. Lilypaw thought a moment, she knew she shouldn't drink from the lake, but she could… then maybe Starclan could answer her questions…

"Lilypaw, you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Nightpaw placed his tail on his sister's flank.

"Nightpaw, I trust you like I trust the sun, if i need to tell you something, I will."

"OK," the two siblings were interrupted by their mentors walking up to them,

"You each must catch five pieces of prey." Stormfur ordered,

"You may work together, or you may work alone. you should try and stay away from the lake, since it was cold this morning, there is fog." Brooke added.

"Well I think we should hunt in the fog, it would muffle our pawsteps, and scent from the prey, there's always allot of prey down there anyway!" Lilypaw said to her brother after they had left their mentors.

"Good point, Lilypaw. lets go. when there we will split up, but stay close by, we may be able to catch a couple rabbits if we are close to each other. I bet Mousefur and Longtail would appreciate it."

"Yeah, good plan Nightpaw." she purred and raced to the fog bank outside the lake.

The siblings were doing well, and already had the mental skill of warriors, Stormfur noticed as he watched the two immensely different looking cats race to the welling bank of fog.

"That was very smart of them, really That's why I mentioned it, I was testing their intelligence." Brooke purred. Stormfur murfed unintelligibly as the two apprentices vanished into the thick white fog,

"You know, it was Lilypaw who came up with the Idea. She's very smart, they are excelling very fast." Stormfur mumbled.

"Yes and Nightpaw came up with the idea to go separately, but still stay close by incase one found a rabbit. I'll go find Lilypaw, and not get too close, you should find nightpaw before you lose his scent." Brooke stood and padded delicately into the fog.

Lilypaw looked at her small creme paws, finding it slightly eerie how the fog curled around her legs like white snakes. a skittering noise reached her ears and she swiveled her head, and caught sight of a huge water vole, and licked her lips. she thought about what happened with Spiderleg, and wondered if it would work on this vole?

go to sleep. she willed tired, relax, calm, sleep, warm…. she sat and stared at it intently, she could see the creature's muscles relaxing, and it's head drooping towards the ground, and she sprang killing it before it could squeal.

Brooke watched enthralled. how did she do that? she watched the creature, and her eyes seemed to take on an eerie glow, and the thing fell asleep! and she killed it seamlessly… maybe it would happen again.

Nightpaw hissed as he missed another mouse. he had already killed a large mouse, a sparrow, a small hare, a robin, a starling and a pigeon. he had his five, but he really wanted to impress Stormfur! and he was sure Lilypaw already was done, and still hunting. he was so frustrated, and a mouse darted out of the brush, obviously startled by something, here was his chance! he pounced like lightning, he was surprised at how fast he moved, but pleased none-the-less. it was plump good mouse, Ferncloud and her kits would appreciate it.

Stormfur couldn't believe his eyes. Nightpaw moved too fast. too fast or a cat. how was that possible. one moment he was sitting looking frustrated, flicking his tail in annoyance, the next he was standing with his paw on a dead mouse. this was surreal.

"Hey Nightpaw, have you caught everything?"

"And more!" Nightpaw was pleased, after he had caught that mouse, he had caught three more. "but you probably still got more."

"Nine." Lilypaw purred.

"Oh wow! me too!" they together brought their catch back to the camp, night had fallen, and they were exhausted after hunting all evening. Jaypaw was probably already at the moonpool. Lilypaw and Nightpaw brought some prey to Firestar, the elders and Daisy.

At the moonpool, a newly named Jayfeather faced Bluestar and Yellowfang,

"As the swift Night falls, Only the Sharp Jay's Eyes can see the truth, The Lion's Roar strikes fear into his foes, and peace will come in a Bright Lily."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. so Hollypaw and Nightpaw is a wee gross as they're related. how about Icewing instead? ttfn!<strong>

_**-Foxshine**_


	7. Chapter 7

Jayfeather's Omen

"As the Swift Night falls, only the Sharp eyes of the Jay can see the truth, the Lion's roar strikes fear into his foes, and Peace will come in a Bright Lilly's bloom."

Jayfeather heard the chant of Yellowfang and Bluestar pulse through his head. he was elated that he got his medicine-cat name, although it meant his mother could not sleep in the den with him anymore… and she had to be only a warrior now.

"Leafpool…" Jayfeather stopped and looked towards where he thought his mother was,

"Yes, jayfeather?" she purred. he could feel the elation and pride rolling off her flanks.

"I… well… I know I'm often prickly and hateful… but since you're going to become a warrior now… I just wanted to say I'll miss having you as my mentor."

"Oh, thank you Jayfeather, I'll just say this: I am proud to have been your mentor, and even more proud that you're my son."

"Thank you, mother." he stepped forward and nuzzled her flank. they continued silently to the camp, and found Lillypaw waiting.

'What are you doing up, Lillypaw?" Jayfeather asked.

'I had a dream." she whispered. I wanted to tell you. Nightpaw had it too."

'As i am no longer your medicine cat, i will go and inform Firestar that you have become a full medicine cat, Jayfeather. you fulfill your duties as the medicine cat." Leafpool smiled sadly as she walked towards the Highledge.

"What was your dream?" Jayfeather lead the small cream apprentice after him into the medicine- no his den.

'Well. I was talking to a mottled red and black tom with a puffy red tail, and he told me that As the swift night falls, only the sharp eyes of the jay can see the truth, the lion's roar strikes fear into his foes, and peace will come in a bright lilly's bloom." she frowned, "Nightpaw said the only difference was that a different cat was in the dream, it was a dappled mottled grey she-cat.

"I know that one was Brindleface, your father's mother." Jayfeather replied. "I think the tom was Sandstorm's father, Redtail.

"he kind of looked like Ravenpaw." Lilypaw nodded.

"I will think on this, Lilypaw, go, i hear Stormfur and Brooke looking for you and your brother." Jayfeather waved his tail at her and frowned at his herb store. Lilypaw left accordingly. Jayfeather stood and left after Lilypaw and her siblings left and he went out into the forest, and walked, thinking about the prophecy. it had to go along with the one that was given to Firestar, Four kin, of your kin, will hold the power of the stars in their paws.

"oof!" Jayfeather smacked right into the haunch of another cat.

"Hey watch where you- oh are you alright Jayfeather?" Crowfeather asked.

"Yeeah." Jayfeather picked up a paw and rubbed his nose.

"Ok whats on your mind?" his father asked. Jayfeather thought for a moment, then decided he would tell Crowfeather about the prophecy.

"Well have you though maybe it's speaking about cats?" Crowfeather asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The Jay's sharp eye could be referring to you."

"How. I'm blind remember?" Jayfeather hissed.

"But you are very preceptive. you usually know what's going on around camp before anyone else. And if the Prophecy refers to cats that way, it might be talking about Lionpaw, Lilypaw and Nightpaw too. I've overheard the warriors talk about them." Crowfeather explained.

"What type of things do they say?" Jayfeather's interest was piqued.

"Nightpaw is unbelievably fast, Stormfur always goes on about how Nightpaw can be in one place, and be halfway across the camp in the next second. Brooke marvels about how calming Lilypaw's presence could be, she;s even called it unnatural. Ashfur won't shut up about how strong and was an amazing fight Lionpaw has become in the short time he has been an apprentice." Crowfeather purred at the praise on his son.

"Peace will come in a Lily's bloom... if her presence is calming, that makes sense. Swift Night falls… that could be good or bad for Nightpaw. Lion's Roar strikes fear into his foes. well… Lionpaw can be scary sometimes. and Jay's sharp eyes. I can see in dreams… that's one thing." Jayfeather purred at Crowfeather, "Thank you that was helpful. I will keep an ear on the Apprentices." Jayfeather dipped his head to his father, and turned, he would have to go find Lionpaw and ask him if he had the dream.

time skip

In camp, Lilypaw was laying in the sun with Berrynose and and Icekit were playing together, Lilypaw opened one forest leaf colored eye, to watch the two almost apprentices. it had been a while since they had been made apprentices themselves, Berrynose and his siblings, Mousewhisker and hazeltail had been made warriors a while ago, and Lionblaze and Hollyleaf had been too. Skypaw, Nightpaw and Ravenpaw were the only Apprentices with Lilypaw now. she and Nightpaw had progressed far, Crowfeather had let slip to her that Brooke and Stormfur wanted to make them warriors soon. the two kits would be made apprentices in the next couple of days.

"Foxkit! Icekit!" the happy mewl of Ferncloud purred, "Firestar wants to make you two apprentices!" or today.

"Oh wow!" Foxkit leapt up and padded over to0 Lilypaw. he was almost as big as the tiny she-cat, much to her chagrin, "Did you hear that, Lilypaw! icekit and I will become apprentices with you!"the small reddish brown tom purred at lilypaw.

"What about Nightpaw, he'll be happy to see you." Lilypaw flicked her brother's nose with her thick cream tail.

"You only said that because you think Lilypaw is pretty!" Icekit mewled. Lilypaw looked up at Foxkit who flattened his ears in embarrassment,

"Shut up, Icekit."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey…" Firestar's yowl was heard. Lilypaw say up and stretched. Berrynose stalked away in annoyance at the kits, and Nightpaw purred at Lilypaw,

"Foxkit thinks your pretty huh? so now you have berrynose and Foxkit after you. who next, Mousewhisker?"

"Mousewhisker likes Hollyleaf."she grumbled, her ears lowered in embarrassment.

"Hey don't be embarrassed," Ashfur came up behind his kits, and licked Lilypaw's ear, "You are one of the prettiest cats in the clan. you got that from your mother. did you know that Crowfeather once liked her? so did Stormfur, and the loner Bramble." his eyes darkened a little at the mention of the loner who occasionally left prey at the border.

"Wow." Lilypaw looked at her mother who was stretching in the sun, her ginger fur gleaming, "yeah I guess she's really pretty."

"Skypaw is pretty too." Birchfall said from where he was sitting.

"of course, she is my daughter." Ashfur purred, but his eyes flashed protectivly.

"i thought he liked Whitewing?" Nightpaw whispered.

"I firestar, look down on these kits, they will be apprentices, Foxpaw, you will be mentored by Squirrelflight! and icepaw you will be mentored by Whitewing!"

"Foxpaw! Icepaw! Foxpaw! Icepaw!" the clan was interrupted by a screeching high above them, a huge dark shape dove downwards, towards icepaw and Foxpaw, the small red apprentice crouched in fear as a huge gold-brown eagle dove towards them. Lilypaw didn't even think, about how she wasn't much bigger than the Apprentice who had just become prey. she leaped. her claws snagged into the Eagle's wing just as it began to lift away with Foxpaw clamped in it's claws. she found Nightpaw on it's back. the creature screeched once more, a sound like claws on a rock wall, before Brooke leaped on to, dealing a death blow.

"An omen! an omen!" jayfeather cried.

"What is it?" Lilypaw whirled after she ripped her claws out of the eagles wing and ferncloud was able to pull Foxpaw out of the stiff talons of the eagle.

"Starclan sent the eagle to test Nightpaw and Lilypaw! they are ready, Firestar." Jayfeather bowed to the leader, then to the siblings, who looked at each other in confusion.

'It seems Starclan wishes to make warriors." Firestar purred. he looked at Lilypaw, " Lillypaw, though you are small, your swift thinking may have saved Foxpaw today, Brooke is she ready to become a warrior?"

"More than." the sweet Tribe cat purred.

'Then I hail you by your new name, Lilybright! Nightpaw, if not for your swiftness, Lillybright may have been carried off as well, Stormfur, is Nightpaw ready?"

'Absolutely!" he meowed.

"Then from now on, you will be Nightstorm!

'Lillybright! Nightstorm! Lilybright! Nightstorm!"

"Wow Lilybright! you saved my life! I will always be grateful to you, Lilybright, I will repay this debt to you!" Foxpaw looked at Lillybright his green eyes hard with determination.

"Dont forget Nightstorm!' Icepaw's blue eyes were full of admiration for the mottled red and black cat.

"Well, your warriors!" Skypaw and Ravenpaw walked up to their siblings, purring happily for them.

'You will be too. we were lucky to have though so fast to hav3e jumped on that eagle." Lilybeight purred.

"Lilybright, you don't know how far you jumped do you? it was amazing!" Skypar purred, and gestured to the score marked on the ground where her back paws had dug into the rain softened earth. her jaw dropped, it was at least two fox lengths away! and right next to it there were furrows where Nightstorm's claws had dug into the ground as he ran.

"Lilybright, Nightstorm, don't look now, but you have a couple stalkers." Ravenpaw chuckled, and gestured to Icepaw and Foxpaw who were watching them.

"oh! look at the sun, Nightstorm and i better eat and go start our vigl!" Lilybright purred and walked away, dragging Nightstorm by his tail.

**Someone**** suggested LilyxFox so I'm working with that, tell me if its too nasty if it's SkyxBirch? and then I could make it RavenxWhite instead?**


	8. Chapter 8

An attack

Lillybright and Nightstorm had been sitting at the camp wall all night, waiting for dawn. when the sun finally peaked over the trees, Lillybright stretched,

"Great Starclan I'm stiff." She purred to Nightstorm

"Wait." he went rigid after standing, his ears perked. Lilybright perked her ears, and swiveled them, catching whispers in the woods. the scent of Windclan rolled over her.

"Nightstorm, go wake up the clan, now! be quiet about it though, I'll try and stall them." the small she-cat hissed. the young red and black warrior noided curtly then slunk into the camp. out of the brush came Nightcloud, Owlwhisker and Onestar, followed by some warriors Lilybright didn't recognize.

"Please, just go home, Onestar." Lilybright thought with all her might Go home. you dont want to fight.

"Why would we do that? we've come to kill the traitor, Crowfeather." Nightcloud hissed.

"You let him leave." Lilybright retorted, trying her best to stay calm and project that to the other cats, "Just go home." she growled with as much force as possible. Owl whisker seemed slightly dazed and began to back up.

"Dont leave you coward! or are you a traitor too?" Onestar snarled. Lilybright reached into his thoughts with her strange sense of emotions, she felt hatred and hurt there, Crowfeather had been one of his most adamant supporters when Mudclaw was trying to run him out! She reached into Nightcloud, she felt pain and hate, she had loved Crowfeather. but the stupid Thunderclan medicine cat was prettier. In owlwhisker she felt regret and reluctance. Nightstorm and Foxpaw came out of the camp and stood at either side of her flank, Nightstorm's strong form reassured her, and the warmth of Foxpaw's courage gave her strength.

"Nightcloud, please see reason, we- we have sick kits. we just want to live peacefully. Crowfeather has gotten sick now too! I know its only Leaf-fall, but… he has greencough! we're so scared he's going to die!" Lilypaw put so much distress into the lie, that she felt herself choking up, she could almost believe the lie her self.

"You cats don't smell like your warrior's are sick." onestar sneered.

"That's because we were standing Vigil, Onestar. Lilybright and I were made warriors yesterday, I am now Nightstorm." Nightstorm growled.

"What about him?" a small black apprentice stalked up to Foxpaw, "He looks like he's a kit!"

"He's Foxpaw, he was recently made an apprentice, he slept outside with us because his sister is sick too, and she's the only other apprentice. Jayfeather had to have Brightheart and Leafpool help him because so many cAts are sick that the medicine den is full." Lilybright slapped her tail over Foxpaw's mouth as he opened his mouth to snap at the black windclan apprentice.

"Proove it." One Star sneered.

"Fox Dung." Nightstorm hissed.

"Attack!" Lilybright caterwauled. Thunderclan cats streamed out of the gorse tunnel behind the three young cats. Firestar careened into Onestar, and the two clans clashed. Leafpool met Nightcloud her claws scoring down the black she-cats flanks. Lilybright threw herself into battle with a white she-cat and bit down on her ear. the she cat screeched and swiped her claws down Lilybright's flank, thankfully with Lilybright's thick fur, all she got were some large bunches of fur. Lilybright hissed, as it still smarted. she slithered under the white she cat and scored her claws down the cat's belly. she faced the she cat, and stared her in the eye, meowing,

"You are hurt, you should go back and have Barkface give you herbs." the she cat became dazed and nodded, turning and streaking through the brush. a large frey tom leaped onto her back and she easily collapsed. she hissed and twisted trying to escape, but she couldn't he had his teeth deep in her scruff. she writhed and managed to flip over and began scrabbling at his belly. he just purred in amusement and placed one large paw against her throat. she couldn't breath, she tried to move but her vision was going dark. there was a flash of ginger and the weight vanished. Foxpaw was clinging to the tom and had his mouth clamped over the tom's entire ear, and was shaking his head as the tom screeched. with a sickening rfip, Foxpaw was thrown off- with the ear still in his mouth. he stood up and spat out the lock of fur and skin he had in his mouth, and hissed at the tom, standing over Lilybright,

"Get out of here you Foxheart! and dont come back!" the grey tom hissed and ran, blood running into his face. Lilybright struggled to her paws, still slightly dizzy from being choked,

"Thank you, Foxpaw, that was amazing."She purred and licked his ear." he lowered his ears embarrassedly, and purred,

"He tasted like fox-dung."

Across the clearing, Nightstorm was fighting Owlwhisker, he zipped around the tomcat like it was nothing, leaving blows here at there,

"How in the name of starclan are you so fast?" the tom gasped.

"I suppose it is a Gift of Starclan. now leave."

"No, I- I want to see Crowfeather." Owlwhisker gasped.

"I suggeast you don't." Crowfeather's deep meow sounded behind Nightstorm. the young tom looked back, and saw the lithe black tom walking forward, blood glistened on his flank, and one ear was nicked, "They will see you as a traitor, Owlwhisker. leave, I am of ThunderClan now. I am no longer you clanmate, therefore not your friend, now leave my territory." Owlwhisker dipped his head,

"You are a brave warrior, Crowfeather, you are an asset to ThunderClan. Onestar was foolish to let you go. goodbye, my friend." Owlwhisker then turned, and ran out of the forest.

"You're a traitor!" Thornclaw's snarl sounded behind Nightstorm and Crowfeather.

"No! he's not, he told Owlwhisker to leave! do you not see the wounds on his flank? Did you not hear him threaten Owlwhisker? he told him to leave!" Nightstorm snarled.

"But he-" Thornclaw was cut off by a yowl from Crowfeather as he jumped over Nightstorm and ran over to two tussling small cats. It was Breezepaw and Skypaw. But Crowfeather was too late, Breezepaw had hurt Skypaw too bad, she was barely breathing when Nightstorm and Lilybright made their way over.

"Skypaw!" Lilybright was shaking with fear for her sister, "You'll be ok." Squirrelflight darted over to her daughter.

"Oh Skypaw, Skypaw! don't close your eyes! Someone get Jayfeather! or Leafpool! just someone save my baby!" she yowled. Windclan stepped back and observed solemnly. all the fighting stopped.

"No, Mother, I… I can't do it. So tired… and I… I see a cat with stars in her fur! She's so pretty, Mother she has silver fur." Skypaw gasped.

"YOu have fought bravely young one. I will give you the only gift I can now, a dying apprentice's ceremony" Firestar walked forward, his green eyes sad. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the warrior code and given up her life in the service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior. she will be known as Skystrike, for her bravery and loyalty to Thunderclan."

"Skystrike… I like it, thank you Firestar." Skystrike took a last rattling breath, and died. Lilybright let out a wail of pure anguish, while Squirrelflight buried her face in her daughter's bloody fur.

"You!" Crowfeather whirled, his blue eyes fixed on Breezepaw, "You aren't supposed to Kill without reason! no true warrior does that you stupid piece of foxdung!' he snarled at the small apprentice. Nightcloud stepped forward,

"Dont you dare yell at him!" she snarled.

"No, Nightcloud, he is right. no true warrior kill another warrior for fun. that is what Brokenstar or Tigerstar would have done." Onestar growled, "WIndclan will go home now."

"You better leave." Nightstorm spat.

"I swear," Lilybright walked up to Breezepelt, "I will kill you if you ever step paw over my border again."

**Well poor Skystrike. it was a needed thing =I sorry anyone who liked her.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Vision

Lilybright opened her eyes and looked at the moon. she had been up for over a day now. she hadn't slept since the night before the eagle attack. was it only a day ago? she looked down to the limp body of her sister. her fur had been groomed in a way that it covered the many gashes in her flanks, the white splotches seemed to glow in contrast with her dark ginger fur. Nightpaw's mentor, Birchfall was laying beside her, his ears flat and his eyes sad. Ashfur and Squirrelflight watched the moon, their grief stricken faces pale in the nearly full moon's light.

"I have a few announcements to make." Firestar stepped up onto the Highledge, "First of all, Thornclaw wishes to retire, along with Brackenfur. Therefore the new deputy will be Sandstorm." he paused to allow the clan to cheer then continued,

"The death of Skystrike was painful and something we will never forget. but from this pain, will come something good. Birchfall, has Ravenpaw trained to his fullest?" The white tom raised mournful eyes to his leader and nodded his consent. "Then Ravenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Raventhorn."

"Raventhorn Raventhorn!" The tortoiseshell tom raised his head, his eyes mournful and opened his jaws, and called out his sister's name

, "Skystrike Skystrike!" Firestar looked at him in confusion.

"She… no one called her name for her." he whispered.

"Skystrike! Skystrike! Skystrike!" Firestar called out, and soon the entire clan was caterwauling so loud they could hear it at the lake.

As Lilybright finally began to drift off, she heard a voice, yet ignored it. when she opened her eyes she was in a light forest, prey was rustling everywhere.

"Hello Sister." a voice sounded behind her. Lilybright whirled-

"Skystrike!" she purred and touched her muzzle to her sister's

"My dearest sister. why did you never tell me your's and Nightstorm's powers?"

"Well, I was afraid." Lilybright sat down next t her sister.

"Now you and Nightstorm must tell Firestar and Sandstorm. and, about the vision I will give you," Skystrike looked to the sky, and Lilybright followed suit. the sky opened up, a scent hit her, sickness, pain and blood. she screeched and flattened her self.

"Don't worry, this is only a vision." Skystrike placed her tail comfortingly on Lilybright. they continued to watch as four silhouetted cats became two.

"Do you remember your Prophecy, Lilybright?"

"A the Swift Night falls, only the Sharp Jay's eyes can see the thruth, the Lion's roar will strike fear into his foes, and peace will come in a Bright Lilly's bloom." Lilybright recited.

"Yes it speaks of you, Nightstorm, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. we each have a Starclan guide. I am yours." Skystrike purred, "Most cats have one. Firestar had Spottedleaf, but then she guided Leafpool. Deadfoot is Crowfeather's guide."

"Who is Jayfeather's?"

"Yellowfang."

"Lionblaze's?"

"Well, Lionblaze… is a special case. he doesn't have one." Skystrike looked down nervously.

"Why?"

"I cant say. he may tell you one day, where he goes when He dreams." Skystrike's voice was dark and foreboding.

"Sister what does this vision mean?"

"It means the clans must Unite or Die." Skystrike meowed fixing her smaller sister with a hard green gaze.

"Lilybright woke up as Nightstorm was prodding her,

"Lilybright! wake up it's just a dream!" Lilybright jolted awake,

"No- no it wasn't I have to find Jayfeather!" Lilybright meowed distressingly.

"It's the Half-moon sweetheart, he's not here." Daisy poked her head from her nest. everyone in the warrior's den was awake now.

"Then… Then I must speak with Firestar!" Lillybright tore out of the den to the leader's den. Nightstorm was right behind her.

"Lilybright, what's wrong?" Firestar asked when she entered his den. Lilybright was a mess, her fur was sticking out in tufts and her tail was puffed out.

"F-Firestar I think I've had a vision."

"Are you sure?"

Yes. It was Skystrike who showed me." Lilybright told him of the smell o sickness and blood. "Then she said the Clans must Unite or Die."

"That was the first Prophecy that Starclan ever handed down to us." Firestar seemed troubled.

"Firestar… I I had the same dream. except Brindleface was speaking to me, not Skystrike." Nightstorm meowed from behind Lilybright.

"Brindleface?" Firestar's green eyes became sad, "She was a sweet cat. was there anything else?"

"We think, that Jayfeather might have had the same dream, maybe Lionblaze too. we.. uh.. heard what we think is a prophecy." Nightstorm mumbled.

"It was, As the Swift Night falls, Only the Sharp Jay's eyes can see the truth, the Lion's Roar will strike fear into his foes, and Peace will come in a Bright Lilly's bloom." Lillybright recited.

"It sounds like it's about you four. why is it allays my kin?" Firestar shook his head.

"We believe it is."

"Is there something special about you four?" Sandstorm who had been silent through all this asked.

"Well, I'm really fast." Nightstorm shrugged,

"I can project my emotions onto others." Lilybright purred. and Firestar could feel, the relief and happiness rolling from her, and he couldn't help but purr.

"Jayfeather can walk in others dreams… and Lionblaze is invulnerable." Nightstorm recited.

"Well seems like we have a few very special cats." Firestar said. "When Jayfeather gets back, I want you to travel with him to Riverclan and WIndclan to ask if they had a similar vision. I will send Nightstorm and Crowfeather to Shadowclan when the sun rises." Firestar ordered. Lilybright nodded, and went to wait for Jayfeather at the entrance. Lilybright scented Jayfeather's profuse fear scent before he got to the gorse tunnel. the small Grey-blue tom's eyes were fearful, and his tail puffed up.

"I had the dream too, Jayfeather. I told Firestar, He wants us to go to Windclan and Riverclan." Lilybright explained, "We should leave right away, I will catch food for us on the way."

"Alright,." Jayfeather nodded, "Lead the way." Lilybright nodded and they bounded through the forest. she stopped a moment and killed a rabbit of which they shared.

"Lilybright, we need to decide if we tell Windclan and Riverclan why we are the ones who had the dreams. I know that the medicine cats wouldn't have had these dreams, they were all relaxed when they awoke."

"We won't tell them. I will use my gift to make Onestar listen to us. without Nightcloud, He isn't a resentful hateful cat. in fact, he is somewhat decent." Lilybright admitted grudgingly.

"I'm glad you think that." A growl came from behind them, and Lilybright and Jayfeather whirled, they were faced by two Windclan toms.

"Weaselfur, Tornear." Jayfeather said curtly, recognizing their scents, "We have come for an audience with your… decent… leader." Jayfeather's whiskers twitched in amusement as he could feel the embarrassment rolling off Lilybright's flanks.

"Why?" Weaselfur snarled, recognizing the she-cat who threatened Breezepaw's life.

"We have had a vision, and it could spell the doom of the clans. we must speak with Onestar." Lilybright drew herself up, her dark green eyes imploring. Jayfeather had a vision of her, standing up to the two Windclan cats, her chest out, seeming taller than the scrawny Windclan,. even though she was very small. Jayfeather purred as his vision went dark again, knowing there was a reason Starclan chose to show him his kin at a moment of strength.

"fine. touch our warriors, and vision or not we'll rip your throats out." Weaselfur snarled.

Nightstorm an Crowfeather had much better luck. when they passed trough Shadowclan, they were met by Tawnypelt.

"oh, Crowfeather? Nightpaw?" Tawnypelt greeted.

"I'm Nightstorm now, and we must speak with Blackstar." Nightstorm informed her. Tawnypelt nodded, and lead the way. Crowfeather fell in step with her, and Tawnypelt purred,

"Who knew that that the scrawny stubborn Windclan apprentice I traveled to the Sun-drown place and back wt would ever be as complaint as you!" Tawnypelt bumped his shoulder with her head, "You don't even smell like Windclan anymore. You smell solely of Thunderclan."

"IT turns out I was not meant for Windclan." The smaller Grey-black tom said stiffly. Tawnypelt sighed,

"I see your as prickly as ever." the rest of the journey went silently. They entered the Shadowclan camp t sounds of surprise.

"Who are they? They smell foul" a small voice peeped from a bush.

"Hush Buzardkit." a chastising mew sounded.

"Blackstar, Crowfeather and Nightstorm of Thunderclan need to speak to you." Tawnypelt Informed her leader. The whit tom nodded and silently lead the three into his den,

"''Tawnypelt fetch Rownclaw and Russetfur." Blackstar ordered. They waited for the three cats to return, then Nightstorm spoke,

"Lilybright And I, as well as Lionblaze and Jayfeather, have had a vision. It spells out the destruction of the clans,We must Unite, or Die."


	10. Chapter 10

**Bramble's Return**

"What do you mean Unite or die?" Onestar snarled. "Is this Thunderclan's way of threatening us?"

"I swear by Starclan I am not lieing. I did not lie when I told Breezepaw that I would kill him if he entered our territory, I am not lying now." Lillybright told Onestar, "Skystrike told me that The clans will die if we do not unite."

"Yellowfang told me the same. My suggestion is All four leaders and Their Medicine cats go to the Moonpool tonight, But I won't go, that journey is too much for a blind cat two nights in a row. Lilybright will go instead."

"I will?"

"Yes you will." Jayfeather's voice said there was no argument.

"How do I know that This is not a trick to kill me?" Onestar seemed confused

"'Since when did Firestar make plans to kill other leaders? He was your friend, Onestar." Lilybright projected a comforting feeling, and Onestar immediately relaxed.

"Ok, But I will be bringing a warrior with as well."'

''that is justified, Onestar. We shall return home now." Jayfeather dipped his head and turned leading Lilybright out. Onestar followed. Weaselfur and Tornear stood to escort them back to the border.

"What your just going to let the fox dung go?" Breezepaw glared at Lilybright.

"Why wouldnt I?" Onestar asked.

"She threatened to kill me!"

"But only if you entered her territory." Onestar pointed out. Breezepaw snarled and leaped at the smalle She Cat. Lilypaw snarled and turned, kicking him away from her. She glared at him,

"I will not start a battle in the middle of a camp. Especially when we need to be allied in this horrific time." Lilybright sneered.

"She is right you know. As much as I hate to agree with a thunderclan cat, I must. We have had an omen from Starclan! We must Unite or die. This evening, I, Owlwhisker and barkface will return to the Moonpool to speak with starclan together. Weaselfur, Tornear, escort these cats to the Riverclan border if you will."

"Thank you, Onestar." Lilybright dipped her head. Jayfeather followed after silently. Weaselfur and Tornear each stood at their flank,

"What was the omen about?" Weaselfur, the younger of the warriors asked quietly. Lilybright frowned,

"It smelled like sickness. I don't know what it meant. But The leader will tomorrow."

"Oh... ok." Weaselfur nodded. they walked in silence. when they got to the border Weaselfur dipped his head and Tornear said, begrudgingly;

"Starclan be with you."

"And you." Jayfeather returned.

They walked through the moist Riverclan territory peacefully for a while until Mosspelt and Rippletail came upon them.

"What are you two doing here?" Mosspelt asked smoothly. Rippletail lowered her head.

"we have a message for Leopardstar." Jayfeather dipped his head respectively.

"Alright I see you only have a young warrior, I believe we can trust you." Mosspelt nodded and began to lead them through the reeds near the river. they entered the camp and were escorted to the leaders den. Lillybright was astonished and fearful to see the decimated form of Leopardstar. Jayfeather recoiled at the smell of sickness.

"What do you need, Thunderclan cats." she Wheezed.

"L-Leopardstar!" Lilybright looked down for a moment, "We have a message. Starclan has decreed once again, "Unite or Die."

"What does that mean?" Leopardstar croaked.

"We don't know yet." Jayfeather paused "The leaders are all going to the moonpool tonight with medicine cats, as I am blind and it takes too much a toll on me to travel twice,, Lilybright is going in my place." Jayfeather explained.

"I'll go for you Leopardstar, you are too weak to make the journey." Mistypelt offered.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I was too weak to help my clan when it is in peril." Leopardstar coughed

"M-Maybe i can help…" Lilybright said. "May I approach Leopardstar?"

"Yes…" Leopardstar said tentatively. Lilybright padded forward, and touched her nose to Leopardstar's shoulder, she poured her feelings of strength towards Leopardstar. her breathing evened and Leopardstar began feeling a little better. Lilybright opened her eyes, and backed away

"How did you do that?" Leopardstar asked softly.

"I had the vision because I have certain powers. I can influence the way you feel.. so I made you feel stronger. please, though keep this to your self." Lilybright explained. Leopardstar nodded. "Mistypelt, please fetch Willowpaw. tell her that we are going to the /Moonpool this evening. have Rippletail come too. you can bring these two to the border, as the stretch of Shadowclan territory is shorter, I suggest you go through there."

"Yes Leopardstar." Mistypelt nodded. she lead the two thunderclan cats to the border,

"Lillybright, I know you've only prolonged the inevitable by giving Leopardstar some strength, but, thank you."

"I try to help." Lilybright purred. she and Jayfeather moved silently through Shadowclan and back to the border. they found Crowfeather and Nightstorm waiting.

"They agreed?" Nightstorm asked. Jayfeather nodded. Lilybright noticed he was shaking and his head was down.

"Jayfeather, lets get you to camp so you can rest." Lilybright purred.

"I'm fine." he snapped.

"Jayfeather… you do look tired." Crowfeather rumbled. his blue eyes were concerned. Jayfeather grumbled about him not being a kit.

"Its alright Jayfeather, you've been up for ages, its only normal for you to be tired." Lillybright purred. Jayfeather grumbled in agreement. the rest of the journey was silent, and Jayfeather immediately retired to his den when they returned. Foxpaw bounded forward and nosed Lillbrights fur to be sure she was alright

"I'm fine foxpaw." she purred.

"You went through all the territories in one day!" Foxpaw fretted.

'I'm alright, "She licked Foxpaw's head and purred "I need to rest for my trip to the Moonpool tonight."

"You're going to the moonpool too!" Foxpaw asked excitedly. Lillybright nodded

'Jayfeather has made a large journey so he must rest, I'll be going in his place.

Nightstorm yawned, he was tired after the journey though he didn't travel nearly as far as lillybright and Jayfeather. There was a sudden warning caterwaul and he woke up immediately, he spun around and watched the entrance as a sinewy scarred tabby tom entered the clearing.

Brambleclaw!" his mother hissed. she had been laying with Raventhorn and Ashfur, the mottled warrior had been lethargic and dark for the last day or so, it had been hard to get him to do his warrior duties, he missed Skystrike.

"Whose Brambleclaw?" Nightstorm heard icepaw ask in a hissing tone.

"Firestar." The tabby tom said respectively and dipped his head.

"Brambleclaw." The russet tom returned

'Just Bramble." The tabby replied. "I come with a warning."

"Oh?" Firestar sat and waited. Bramble's fur prickled nervously, he glanced around at all the cats. Nightstorm assumed the rouge was unused to so many cats.

"A sickness is tearing through the outer reaches of the forest. every cat who gets it dies, no matter their age or stature." Bramble sighed sadly, 'Just the other night my mate Echo died from it. I also ask you, to help me, care for her kits. please" brambles bright orange eyes were pleading, Firestar's green eyes softened.

"Where are they?"

"They are hidden outside the camp. I was… unsure whether they would be safe. I know you all, but its been a while, i was unsure."

"Retrieve them, Bramble." Firestar ordered. the tabby dipped his head and left the camp. whispers immediately broke out. Nightstorm searched around and found him mother. he pushed through the throng of cats and found Squirrelflight.

"Who is he?"

"He was once my best friend." Squirrelflight's voice cracked "Then he changed. he left the clan after I wouldnt be his mate."

'Oh." Nightstorm looked over at Lillybright. she had shoved herself defensively in front of Foxpaw, her eyes were wide. he padded over to her

"Whats wrong?"

"His emotions are such a knot… longing hate anger fear and utter distraught pain." she shook her head "It scared me."

"Its ok." Foxpaw nosed Lillybrights face 'he won't hurt you."

Bramble then returned with a dappled ginger and white she-kit in his jaws and a black tom with a white tail tip behind him. he set the she-kit down and she struggled to her paws and opened wide bi colored green and blue eyes and looked at firestar.

"Are you Firestar?" she squeaked. Firestar's face went soft

"i am, young one. What is your name?"

"I'm Feather. the big kit is my brother Blaze. our sister Tawny died with our mama two nights ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that young one. But you can live here with us." Firestar assured her. she immediately perked up, but then it faded

"Daddy… you're not coming are you?" Feather mewed at Bramble. He looked at her sadly with golden eyes. Bramble went to open his mouth, but Firestar cut him off

"Your father used to live with us, Feather, thats why he brought you here, you will be given clan names, and Brable can stay one night to get you situated." Firestar looked up "Foxpaw! Lillybright! Come and show the kits to a nest in the nursery please?" the two older cats obeyed.

Firestar then looked at Brable, "You shall come with me into my den and tell me about this sickness." Jayfeather crept closer and listened as the rouge and the leader went into the den, he couldn't wait to hear what they were dealing with.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know it's been a long while, so i figured I'll make it up by a twist and a long chapter? I hope you like Bramble's return... I'm not sure If I'll have Grey return... or it wont be untill after the sickness hits. So tell me what you like, no flames please.<strong>_

_**-Ari The Fox**_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Dream**

"the sickness began in the two leg place. street cats were dying slowly and throw up blood and mucus, and their eyes bleed. their death is slow and painful, it is more merciful to kill them before they bleed from the eyes." Brambles face was sad. 'Thats.. thats what I had to do to Echo and Tawny." His voice cracked and he lay down, Firestar was astonished, this was Bramble, formerly Brambleclaw, son of Tigerstar… on of the most powerful cats he knew, broken and full of pure grief.

"It won't be long before it spreads to the clans… Firestar, please.. i beg you care for Feather and Blaze? there the only thing left of Echo…" Bramble begged.

"Of course I will Bramble. they will be clan cats here, remember, they have Thunderclan blood." Firestar touched his nose to Bramble head, "You have to stay here over night though, help your kits transition into the clan."

"Alright, Firestar." Bramble sat up, and regained his composition, "The sickness is known as Bloodcough.

"Thank you, we will relay that to Jayfeather… we will have a little celebration to welcome Feather and Blaze, and then we will give them their names. how old are they?"

"Four moons, each." Bramble returned.

Lillybright and Foxpaw lead the two kits into the nursery, it was empty now, except for Daisy who stayed there all the time.

'oh you poor little scraps.. lets find you a nest there…"

"Daisy, are you pregnant again?" Lillybright asked

"Oh well… yes actually I am." She said nervously. Lillybright thought a moment to whom she had been spending time with.

"Spiderlegs?" Foxpaw asked

'Well... yes." She replied. she fidgeted nervously so Lillybright decided to drop it. they fixed up a nest for the two, and Lillybright began to groom Blaze. the small silent kit began to purr softly. Feather squeaked and jumped up

"Oh me next!" Lillybright purred with amusement, and began to groom Feather.

"Do you plan on having kits Lillybright?" Daisy asked "You would make a magnificent queen." Lillybright eeped and felt her fur grow hot with embarrassment, she stole a quick glance at Foxpaw, who was sitting with Blaze but had his ears strained.

'I- erm to say… yes actually someday." she shifted. Bramble entered the den then, Daisy stood and glared at Bramble, and Lilybright watched him apprehensively,

"Are you Squirrelflight's daughter? I had heard she and Ashfur had a litter?" he asked, he sat down and his kits ran over to him, he was very thin, she noticed, but purely muscle.

"Yes… four of us." She sighed , "Raventhorn, Nightstorm Myself, and Skystrike…" her voice cracked and trialed off at the mention of her sister.

"Where is the rest of them?" he asked.

"Well, Raventhorn is the Mottled red and black tom that was laying with Squirrelflight and Ashfur, Nightstorm is the tortoiseshell tom that was standing with me.. and Skystrike tied a few days ago."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, how?" Bramble asked.

"A Windclan apprentice named Breezepaw overpowered her in a battle and killed her. they had come to kill Crowfeather because he joined Thunderclan." Lillybright shook her head sadly "I don't blame him though."

"I see. My sister is in Shadowclan, do you know Tawnypelt?"

"I've met her."

"Yeah she's my sister, we watched our father die nine times in front of us." Bramble winced at the memory Lillybright could feel his echoing sorrow.

"Thats harsh."

"He was an evil brute though. still hard to watch." He watched his kits with loving amber eyes.

"let all cats.." Firestar's Call sounded through the clearing. Foxpaw and Lilybright left, soon followed by Bramble and his kits. Foxpaw and Lilybright lay in the sun with Nightstorm and Raventhorn.

"We welcome two kits into Thunderclan today, so I will start our meeting off with their naming ceremony." there were no cheers, there were some uneasy grumbles, but the two kits looked thrilled anyway. Firestar jumped down and beckoned Bramble and the two kits. he smiled down at Feather, "Feather, do you wish to become apart of Thunderclan?"

"Yes!" she squeaked,

"Blaze?"

"Yes." he was more solemn, this had been the first time he spoke, his voice was very quiet, Lilybright had to strain her ears to hear him,

"Then until you are named Apprentices, you will be known as Featherkit and Blazekit!" Firestar cAlled. there was silence for a moment, then Lillybright began calling their names, the rest of the clan joined in.

"Now, I have some news, Bramble has brought news of a new sickness spreading through the twolegplace and the furthermost reaches of the forest, a sickness known as Bloodcough. we know nothing except that every cat who gets it dies. so, we will start measures to get us protected, Hunting patrols will increase so that our cats stay fed, Jayfeather can use any apprentice at any time to collect herbs." there was silence, fear scent began to wash over the gathers cats, "Thunderclan has survived everything, and we will continue." The cats seemed to relax at this, "Now, this evening, Lilybright, myself and Ashfur will be traveling to the Moonpool for a meeting with the other three leaders. Jayfeather will you prepare the correct herbs?"

"Yes, Firestar." Jayfeather ducked into his den,

"Sandstorm will be acting leader till I return."

"Yes Firestar." Sandstorm nodded,

"Until then, I suggest you two sleep, i will be doing the same." Firestar said to Ashfur and Lilybright. Lilybright nodded, and stretched

"I think I will nap in the sun…" she looked to her father, who was sliding into the warriors den. Fox paw padded up to her,

"Would you mind… sharing tongues with me before you sleep?"

"Sure, Foxpaw." she purred. she went and found a warm spot of sun, and lay down with Foxpaw, they groomed each other, until Lilybright fell asleep.

_Lillybright ran through the forest, she was chasing a white rabbit, she would be almost upon it when it would escape her outstretched claws. She came closer and closer to it, she didn't quite catch the smothering smell coming off its snow white fur._

_She was almost upon it when the animal turned on her, blood spewed from its beady black eyes, and leaked from its gaping jaws, screams of pain emitted from the pure animal. She screeched in fear, it came closer to her, she could feel the pain rolling from the animal, it rammed itself into her prone body, over and over, "Lillybright!"_

She awoke, finding Foxpaw over her, he was pushing on her with his paws, trying to wake her.

"Great Starclan!" He sighed in relief, 'What on earth is wrong?" he asked.

"I-I don't know." she shuddered remembering her dream,

"What was it about?" he asked, "You were thrashing and moaning like her had all of Shadowclan on your tail!"

"I-I don't know…" She looked up, the moon was beginning to rise, "I think I should go get my herbs from Jayfeather…" She got up shakily and walked to Jayfeather's den, where Ashfur was leaving, he looked at her astonished,

'L-Lilybright? are you ok? you look like you've seen Brokenstar…"

"N-No, I'm alright. i just need to speak with jayfeather."

"Alright," he licked her forehead "I will see you in a little bit." Lilybright entered Jayfeather's den, he raised his head

"Lillybright, I just finished your herbs. Are you alright? you smell funny."

"Yeah, Im not sick or anything, I just had a funny dream…" She explained the dream. he nodded

"I'll think on this… the blood, thats what Bramble said the victims of Bloodcough had. eat your herbs and I'll tell you what I come up with when you get back." Lilybright nodded and lapped up the bitter leaves. she left and found firestar and Ashfur waiting, she hardened herself and pushed the haunting dream to the back of her mind, and they set off to meet with the other leaders.

* * *

><p><strong>Another long wait. so sorry, I just got a burst of inspiration. so what do you think of Bloodcough? I guess its like the cat version of Ebola...<strong>

_**-Ari The Fox**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Two will become One**

Blackstar growled.

"Lillybright is filling in for jayfeather." He replied.

"Alright then," Leopardstar croaked, "Tell us why were here."

"Lilybright should do that." Firestar nodded to the young cream she cat. she looked nervously at her father, who nodded in encouragement. she glanced at Onestar who was watching silently, then at Leopardstar who nodded in assent.

"Alright. Well, I suppose it started when Firestar received a prophecy from a very old cat named Skywatcher when he went to retrieve Skyclan. the Prophecy read 'Four kin of your kin will have the power of the stars in their paws' I believe that is myself, my brother Nightstorm, Jayfeather and his brother Lionblaze."

"What makes you think that?" Blackstar narrowed his eyes "I don't see anything special about you."

"I.. I can influence and sense emotions… Nightstorm is extraordinarily fast, jayfeather can walk in any cat's dreams and Lionblaze is invulnerable." Lilybright explained, flattening her ears nervously, "Us four received a prophecy ourselves… If came with a dream, blackness that smelled of sickness and pain, then four silhouetted c"Why do you have two warriors Firestar?"ats became two… the prophecy went: "As the Swift Night falls, only the Sharp Jay's eyes can see the truth, the Lion's roar will strike fear into his foes, and peace will come in a Bright Lilly's bloom."

"Prove it." Onestar challenged.

"Alright." Lilybright felt angered that she was challenged/ she projected her own fear at being watched by the other leaders directly to onestar, pushing hard. his fears cent rose, and his tail bushed out

'Alright alright! i get it!" he whined. she then projected ehr warm satisfaction and calm to him, and he relaxed.

"I've noticed Lionblaze's invulnerability… I never actually thought thats what it was." Blackstar rumbled.

"I've seen Jayfeather walk in dreams." Barkface croaked.

"I can't atone to Nightstorm's powers, as i have never seen them, but, I believe Lilybright and Firestar. let us converse with Starclan." Leopardstar said shakily. She stood and lay down with Willowshine and lapped from the water. every cat else followed suit. Lilybright opened her eyes and found herself in a dense forest, there were four trees on each side of her and a great rock.

"The Fourtrees…" Leopardstar rasped.

"Yes, we brought you here because this is where the clans were united to begin with, now, you must do so again." Bluestar, Crookedstar, Raggedstar and Tallstar appeared.

"Young Lilybright, you have done well for such a young cat, thank you for doing your duties." Tallstar purred.

"What is happening?" Leopardstar asked the four leaders.

"As Firestar has already learned, a sickness, Bloodcough is running rampant through the forest, it will reach the clans soon. most cats will die, including yourself leopardstar, but you will die from the sickness that hurts you now." Crookedstar began,

"The clans will have to unite, Four will have to become two again, but this time, for good, or else the clans will die." Tallstar meowed.

"How can we do something like that?" Blackstar growled, looking to Nightstar.

"You must, or else you will all die, like Skyclan did at a point. Windclan and Thunderclan must become one, and Riverclan and SHadowclan. we have chosen these pairings because those clans have had the strongest bonds in the past." Bluestar said. Raggedstar nodded in agreement.

"I see." Firestar frowned.

"How can we join clans? Thunderclan and Windclan have been at odds since Crowfeather left us!" Onestar growled.

"You will have to put your differences behind you, Onestar. should it matter now? Until one of you dies, You and Firestar will be joint leading Windclan and Thunderclan. what I suggest you do is send wariors between the territories, get acquainted with each other. there is to be no fighting." raggedstar rumbled deeply.

"I understand." Onestar glanced at Firestar.

"You were friends one, Onestar. I dont see how this could be a better pairing." Bluestar said.

"I see. It makes sense." Onestar said begrudgingly. "But… how can we ever be comfortable together? Our clans have been separated for moons upon moons."

"The original leader of Skyclan, and one of the original Windclan cats were brothers. they fought and from that came the first clan, Skyclan. and Skystar's son, was the first leader of Thunderclan." Raggedstar explained, "You are already united."

"I understand." Onestar said

The leaders awoke, and Ashfur and Lilybright stood back, watching the leaders.

"My suggestion," Leopardstar croaked, "Is that we make our Deputies not deputies but warriors again, then when we converge, which ever leader dies first, the remaining leader will then appoint a deputy."

"That sounds good, what do you think, Ashfur?" Firestar asked.

"It sounds good to me, Firestar." he dipped his head.

"We will meet at the full moon then, and exchange warriors with Windclan." Firestar nodded, Blackstar agreed.

"Till the Gathering, then."

The cats left, returning to their own clans and camps. Firestar explained everything to his cats, a grave tone in his voice.

"But… what if you dioe before Onestar?" Thornclaw rumbled from his place with Longtail and Mousefur.

"Then Onestar will appoint a new deputy, and will be your leader untill the day he dies." Firestar replied firmly, "it is likley, as I am much older than Onestar that that will happen. this is the will of Starclan. We will join together, and become Lionclan and Tigerclan again."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Amber, I always love reading your reveiws!<strong>

**-Ari**_** The Fox**_


End file.
